Many electrical alarms including intrusion alarms for homes and businesses are known in the prior art. Some of the prior art alarm systems include weight-responsive or pressure-responsive elements including pads or treadles. Among the drawbacks present in the known prior art are excessive cost of manufacturing due to complexity of construction and lack of power supplies.
Known prior U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record below to satisfy the requirements of disclosure under 37 C.F.R. 1.56:
______________________________________ 425,143 3,604,958 2,474,157 3,685,037 2,625,621 3,867,595 2,694,803 3,893,095 3,594,760 3,991,415 ______________________________________
Among the objectives of this invention is to provide an alarm system of simplified and economical construction which will power alarm signal devices.
Another object is to provide a treadle operated alarm which is sensitive to human or animal intrusion on premises where the alarm is installed, such as outside the door of a home or apartment, a place of business or other shelter which is not equipped with a regular door bell. The invention can also be used in a store to signal the removal of an article from a support containing the alarm switch. Many other applications of the invention are feasible.
The principal advantage of the invention over the known prior art can be summarized as follows:
(1) It is entirely practical and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
(2) It is highly versatile and can be installed by anyone without the use of tools.
(3) For home use, the invention can be embodied in a decorative door mat.
(4) It can be made in a variety of sizes for a large range of installations with electrical extension cords of any length so that the treadle pad can be placed any desired distance from the alarm signal device.